The Saga of the Zodiac: Revival
by Mazeyelle
Summary: When Tohru meets a mysterious stranger, wierd things start to happen, for better...or for worse. has tohru found the cure of the curse? or is this just the beginning of a twisted story... First fict., but i hope you like it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, though if I did, I would put lots of dragons in it.

**Chapter 1: The Visitor**

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called out.

She had been busy cooking dinner as she always did for the Sohmas every evening. But tonight was different…

"Hello? Yuki? Kyo? Shigure? Where are you?"

Tohru was now getting worried. Usually, the Sohmas stayed home with Tohru, and they never all went out at once. Now, Tohru started searching around the house to see if she could maybe find even one of them. But her attempt was at a loss, so she headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I left dinner out all this time! Well, I'll just put it in the fridge until they get back."

(-.-) 

It was getting very late, and Tohru was starting to doze off as she waited patiently, when she heard the familiar noise of the door opening.

Swish

"Oh! They must be back!" Tohru said enthusiastically to herself.

But when she went to the door to greet them, she did not see the Sohmas, but a strange figure standing before her.

"Who are you?" Tohru said quietly, like a whisper, for the door had been locked and the Sohmas had the key.

But the figure did not respond. It only waved it's hand over it's head, causing all the lights to go out in the house. Then it started to walk towards her.

"What do you want?"

Still no answer. The only thing that changed was the distance between Tohru and the stranger. Now Tohru started to step backwards.

"Why are you here?"

_I have come for you. To return something that is rightfully yours. Something I borrowed. Please accept it._

By now Tohru had run out if room to step back, and the figure was standing right in front of her. It raised it's hand and placed it on her forehead. Suddenly, Tohru felt dizzy and weak. She felt as if something was being forced into her mind, she didn't know what to do. When the figure's hand lifted off her forehead, she slowly sank to her knees, feeling as if she had just ran into a brick wall at full force.

The stranger then leaned over near her ear as if it was to whisper something, but then it's ears pricked up. The stranger then silently slipped out of the house with speed, and as soon as he left, the lights of the house flickered back on, as if nothing had happened. Now Tohru was left alone on the floor, feeling cold and weak. And alone.


	2. Chapter 2: From Strange to Weird

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say, I don't own Fruits Basket (although it's getting really, really good!)

Hey Everyone! I'm reeeally sorry that this has taken soo long to be posted, but I have a really, REALLY good excuse… and a lame one to follow that. Well, to tell you the truth, I start out writing these on paper, because I can start writing anywhere I go, so when I get an idea, I can write it down. So, what happened was… well, I… um, I sorta… lost the story. And of course, I had only written up the first chapter so far, soo… I wasn't able to write anything until I got it back. When I finally found it, I was soo relieved (I also found my Nintendo D.S., as well as my fruba vol. 2, and my D.N. Angel vol. 1, and…well, the list goes on for too long…), yet I felt stupid, for my glorious story was found in no other than… under my bed. Go figure! That's where everything goes nowadays… it just somehow gets there (maybe I'll actually clean under there someday… I guess the sea of decay moved to my house! Lol!) . But anyway, after that, things just got… well, hectic. School just got harder to keep up with, especially because of the end of school nearing, and me going into high school, I just couldn't find anytime to write. But after that came summer, full of time. But I found out something about me; I'm lazy. Well, I guess school just pooped me out, 'cause I didn't want to do much but eat, sleep, & play. I know it's a horrid excuse, but that's why I'm now writing to you all, and… well… oh what the heck! Why bother you with this sob-sob story about how I couldn't write my fanfic! I'll leave it to you on what you think of me, and just write the silly story now! So I hope you all like The Saga of the Zodiac: A Screwed up Tale; ch. 2!

Note: this is long. (I mean the explanation)

**Chapter 2: From Strange To Weird… (as I put it)**

"Ms. Honda!"

Tohru looked up to see Yuki, but his expression made her realize what her's must have been.

"What… what happened! Are you ok?"

"Huh, what are you doing on the floor Tohru? And why are you in the middle of the hall!" Kyo asked Tohru, as he had walked through the door after Yuki, who was not at Tohru's side, checking her temperature with his hand.

"You don't have a fever, but how come you're on the floor? And why did you look so scared?"

"Um…"

The two boys had come through an already open door, but that could only mean…"wait, someone didn't come in, did they…"they both froze thinking the same thing

" Like a pervert."

Tohru jumbled with her words as she spoke. "I'm fine, I just was going to look for you, and I tripped, and… it was really scary I guess, but I'm really sorry I worried you guys so much. I just didn't know where you guys were, and I sort of got worried you wouldn't be home in time for dinner, and…"

"It's okay Tohru, don't worry," Yuki interrupted. "it's just not everyday that we come home to you on the floor…"

Tohru tried getting up off the ground, but fell back down in her attempt, feeling suddenly dizzy.

"Tohru!"

"Ms. Honda!"

Now, Yuki was helping Tohru to sit up, so she wouldn't fall over. He said to her, "you really shouldn't overexert yourself like that, you don't know if you may have done more to yourself then just slipping. You might hurt yourself more than you already have."

"No, really, I'm fine Yuki…" Tohru once again tried standing, this time succeeding. She stood there for a second, thinking of what next, then remembered…

"Oh, wait! You guys must be hungry, I should go warm up dinner for us all!" Then she scurried off to the kitchen.

"Isn't it a little… late for dinner?" Yuki questioned himself

"Um, what just… happened?" Kyo said

The boys stood in the hallway, unsure of what they should do next. Tohru was hiding something, something important. But neither could feel the nerve to ask her right now. Everything was too complex, too unusual to really comprehend the situation to it's fullest. So as the stood in thought, they didn't notice Shigure walking up behind them.

"What are you two doing in front of the hallway? You two look like your planning something." Shigure sniffed. "Is that dinner calling? But isn't it a bit too late? Oh well, we better not take much longer standing here like…"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kyo yelled at Shigure. "Just stop talking and do something if you're so interested in dinner!"

"Kyo, stop yelling, I can't think over your voice."

"Well then, why don't you just go to a different room!"

"Because I was here in the first place, baka nekko."

"What did you just call me!"

" I called you what you are. A baka nekko."

"Why don't you say that to my fists!"

"Because, I'm too tired to." yawn

"Maybe Kyo, you should just have dinner and go to bed, that might do you some good, as well as the rest of us."

"Jus-" Kyo stopped himself, and stomped to his room.

"Don't you want dinner Kyo?" Tohru asked as he passed by the kitchen.

" I'll have it tomorrow!"

"…So who's up for dinner?" Shigure asked as he went to the table.

----------------------- ( :) ---------------------------

Tohru awoke the next morning feeling better than last night. She still felt a little tired, but that wasn't unusual. She made her bed, got dressed, and headed out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the boys.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Shigure called from his room as she walked by. "or should I say good afternoon?"

"Afternoon? What time is it?"

"Noon, why do you ask?"

"NOON? Oh no, I've overslept! And I still have so much to do! And… and how did you get breakfast! You all must be starving! And what about…"

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. It's okay, relax. We had breakfast, and it's Sunday, you have plenty of time. You don't need to worry so much."

"Yeah Tohru, you worry too much." Kyo popped his head out of the kitchen, holding a carton of milk in his right hand.

"Ky-Kyo! You surprised me!" Tohru stammered as she turned around. "I didn't know you were there."

"I must agree with Kyo on this one… even though he never uses his brain most of the time."

Yuki appeared from the stairs, obviously coming from his room.

"Why thanks… what! That's not true!" Kyo was starting to steam. This, from Tohru's pov, flat out spoke fight. Figures. (:P meep! )

"Fine. You only use your brain HALF of the time."

"Why you…"

"Um, guys…"

" Tohru, I think we should leave them alone… this could get messy. I just hope they don't rip the house to shreds…" Shigure mourned for the damages soon to befall the house. He never enjoyed when his house was broken.

"Uh, I guess…"

"Oh, wait, Tohru, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the secret base with me," Yuki said, now ignoring Kyo and his petty threats he threw out to intimidate Yuki.

"That would be fun," Tohru happily replied, now that there was a chance of the fight stopping.

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Kyo shouted.

"we'd better go… or else face the wrath of baka Kyo."

" ok!"

"Have fun you too!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

(+) 

"So, what do you think will be ready? I think the leeks are almost ready to harvest."

"Hmm… those and the cabbages will I hope."

They soon arrived at the secret base (and for those who don't know what Yuki's secret base is I mean you Azngummigirl, it's a vegetable garden! Yay! (,) ), but realized that something wasn't right. I don't mean like something was missing, but the atmosphere was different. At his base, you could feel the false security of a mother, it was a safe haven for anything in a way, but today it felt cold, dark, even dangerous.

Tohru could see Yuki tense up, as well as her body shiver. She wasn't cold, just she knew something wasn't right, even dangerous. Tohru spotted what looked like yellow and blue eyes in the bushes, glaring at her. Yuki thought he heard something rub against a bush, like a tail. Whatever made them fearful, it was getting closer.

" Tohru, lets dash for the house at the count of three. One…"

"Three!" Tohru squeaked as something white flung out if the bushes at her. She scrambled to get out of the way and ran.

With flight mode on for both of them (you know, fight or flight?), it took no time to get back to the house, even though it felt like it took hours. Yuki stopped out of the forest waiting for Tohru to emerge. She was slower after all. Yuki spotted her running as fast as she could, as she too arrived from the forest. Yuki smiled at her, relieved that she was safe, but then he realized how worn out his body was, panting and even supporting his body on a nearby tree. Tohru saw Yuki slumped on the tree, and too fell, because she too was exhausted.

After they both caught their breath, made sure they were out of range of the forest, and looked at each other.

"Are you unscathed, Ms. Honda?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sure we'd make it!"

He smiled. "Me too. Now lets go inside before anything else happens."

A/N: this will be short, I promise. Just wanted to say thanks to those that reviewed, and here's the second chapter! The way I write may seem weird, but don't flame me because my writing skills stink. Just be grateful for the story. (Must…be…GRATEFUL!)

So please review and tell me what you think, and I will have the next chapter in sooner. Promise!

( '&') - I'm a nobody:P


	3. Chapter 3:A Secret?

Disclaimer: Fruba rocks! Yay! But I don't own it… boo…

Hey guys! I SAID I would write this sooner, so here it is! Hope u like it! Meep!

PS: ummm, I'm just sayin hi. My work might not be good at all, but I'm working on it… plus this is pure roughdraft… okay, semi-pure. I wrote it originally on paper. Any problems with that? I thought so.

O (o.0) O

**Ch. 3: A Secret?**

It was Monday, and time for school again. Tohru was feeling a lot better from yesterday, considering the events. But that didn't mean she wasn't extremely dumbfounded why they happened. The shape of that mysterious figure from the house and the beast from the woods still were etched into her memory banks.

How did the two even have anything to do with her? She was confused beyond recognition. So she decided that for now, she would just relax and forget about the events for now and pass through school. Big mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------- (o.O)------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking to her next period with Uo and Hana, her two best friends, when she saw something that seemed familiar. Really familiar. It looked like something she recognized from the strange visitor 2 nights ago, so she told her friends she needed to do something alone.

She walked around the corner first, then ran, in hope of finding the visitor and learning what it had meant that night. It almost seemed as if something was pulling her that direction, as if she would learn something if she followed. She definitely found something out about what it meant, but soon she would regret ever wondering at all. Because when she turned another corner, she saw someone, and tried to stop herself by holding out her hands, but they only touched the persons forehead, and something happened.

A brilliant flash filled the area, and Tohru felt something filling her body, her soul. It was filled with hatred, pain, and guilt. The feelings were too much, she wanted to scream, but she feared someone would hear, if they didn't see the light yet. She was soon flung back, into a wall, making a crashing sound on contact.

She looked up, feeling horrible, like two nights ago, and her eyes widened. She saw that the person she touched… was Kyo.

She struggled to crawl to the corner, so Kyo couldn't see her, but she could still hear and see him if she peeked over the corner. if she tried to move anymore than that at the time, she would probably have collapsed, so she stayed there, watching Kyo. She saw that Kyo had also fallen backwards, but he fell onto the floor. He was now stirring, sitting up from where he lay.

"Dammit! What the hell just happened!"

"Kyyyyyoooo-kuuuuuunnnn!" Kyo jerked his head up and stiffened at the sound of HER voice. She loved him, but he didn't truly share the same feelings for her. She would follow him to the edge of the earth and jump off if he did. It was… Kagura.

Kyo quickly tried to scurry up form his sitting position before she attacked him (literally). But he froze as he was halfway up, staring at his left hand, as he was shocked from his shock.

"Ah! Wait Kagu-"

But before he could say another word, he was pounced upon and hugged by Kagura.

Poof

"Wha… how… but…" Kagura realized that when she hugged Kyo, she transformed into a boar, which didn't make sense, because they were both apart of the zodiac, and that meant they could hug each other without transforming.

"Ky-Kyo? What happened? Why did I chan-"

But before she could finish, Kyo stood up. The look on Kyo's face surprised Kagura, and Tohru caught a slight glance at it. His expression was that of fear, confusion, and distraught, like when something happened that shouldn't, and it just got worse. "Kyo…" he started to run, afraid of what might happen, of what didn't happen, and of what did happen. He ran as fast as he could, not caring where his feet took him, not caring that he left Kagura to sit by herself, or that the "secret" might have been revealed to anyone in the school. He just wanted to be alone, to think.

Kagura noticed that as Kyo ran away, something was missing from his outer appearance. The usual black and white beaded bracelet that had haunted his every move was now gone. Missing. She felt the fear that she knew from when she first saw what happened when the bracelet was removed. She knew why he had run. To get away from his true self.

Tohru watched as Kagura's face soon also filled with fear. Now she was worried. Why was everyone acting strange. She brushed her hair away from her face, but stopped dead. She saw why everyone was so worried. And it was on her hand.

('.' )( '.') 

Her heart beat fast. _This can't be. No! _She felt too like running away, but decided to go help Kagura first. She got up, with a little help from the wall, brushed herself out, and walked towards the other side of the corner, trying her best to act normal.

"What? A boar?"

"Huh? Oh, Tohru! Am I glad to see you!"

"Kagura? What happened?" Tohru tried not to lose her calm voice she had created.

"Well, I'll tell you, but maybe we should move, before someone else comes along…"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good…"

Now with Kagura and Tohru repositioned conveniently(in the girls restroom), and with Kagura transformed back, Kagura told Tohru everything that happened to Kyo (even though Tohru already heard it) and herself.

"He ended up going towards the back of the school, I think he was going outside…"

"Outside? I'll go find him then…"Tohru started walking towards the door.

"Tohru, wait! There's just one thing…"

"What?"

"His bracelet… it's gone."

"Gone? That means…"

"Yeah, so be careful."

"Ok Kagura. See you soon!" she put on a fake smile, and tried to sound cheerful, but when she exited the room, she felt cold and scared. What did this mean then? Was she…now the cat?

(-.- )

Kyo stopped. Where was he? It looked like the woods near Shigure's house, but he couldn't tell. He hadn't explored it much. He sat down, tired from running for soo long. He looked at his arm again, and it still wasn't there… but he hadn't changed. Things were getting weirder by the moment. First Tohru… then Kagura… and now him? He thought hard about the last few days… but then it hit him. Wait…does this mean… I'm not the cat anymore? His heart skipped a beat. Not the cat? Was it possible? But wouldn't someone else have to be the cat then? And what about that weird light… yeah, the weird light. All he was trying to do was go around a corner, and he saw the light… and some brown. Was there brown? Kyo's head started to ache from all the thinking he was doing… and now he was skipping school. Kyo thought that going back would not be a good idea, because what if something happened? What if he suddenly became the cat again in the middle of class? It was a weird idea, but if his bracelet was still gone… he shuddered. Maybe he should at least try to find out where…

Kyo stiffened. He thought he heard something shifting in the undergrowth. He felt like he was being watched. He turned, just in time to notice a blur of white. He stood frozen, unable to bring himself to move. If he moved, whatever was in the bushes might get him. But what if it was just a trick? Maybe just someone passing by… he noticed someone, or something was glaring at him from the bushes. He started to back away, as his internal instinct started to kick in. Then it moved. It drew nearer and nearer to him, emanating a low growling from its throat.

Yay! Chapter 3 done, a…lot more to go. Oh well, it just gives me more to do. Well, please review, and don't flame me! thanks much!

( ',') bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in the Woods

Disclaimer: …I don't own furuba… but I wish I did.

Hey guys! Geez, it's getting hard for me to find any free time to write anymore. Go figure. But I hope you don't think my work is too bad¼ well, here's chapter 4 0.o wow, 4 already

PS: I'm too nice for my own good. And too weird. )

PPS: I'm too hard on myself. Sometimes...

Chapter 4: Trouble in the Woods

Tohru huffed as she searched for Kyo. She had searched in all his usual spots. Now she looked around, realizing she was lost. She had wandered into the woods by Shigure's house while looking for Kyo. She sat down by a tree, taking a break. She trembled, as of all the recent happenings didn't all add up to her. Now more than ever she wished for her mother to be there, to help her find her way. But she couldn't, so Tohru just sat there.

Suddenly, something brushed against her elbow as she turned, noticing a blur of white that was all too familiar. She stiffened, stiff as stone, noticing the creature dash off into the forest. But this part seemed different to the other parts. Curiosity soon overwhelmed all fear, and she followed in the direction she thought it went.

The forest was darker in this part, even more deathly its silence. She heard her heart beat faster and faster as she knew she was coming closer to finding something... good or not. She found herself staring at her wrist. The beads were ghostly and gruesome in the light available. She turned her head, just in time to run into a tree. She stumbled backward, rubbing her nose. "Ah, I'm okay," she whispered to herself, reassuring herself, giggling slightly at her clumsiness. She waited, sure to hear a reply form someone, soon realizing again that she was alone. She again walked on, quickening her pace. Fear again setting in, but not for her...

(o )

he felt himself shaking, knowing he now had no defense, although he never thought of the curse as defense. But now, he wanted it. The creature revealed itself, first paw to the tips of its tails(yes, there are TWO tails). It resembled a white tiger, with a large mane, and the tips of its tails were black and bushy, unlike the rest of its body(except the mane, of course). Kyo relaxed slowly as he realized something. 'Your eyes," he said, "your like me, aren't you..." or at least were, he thought. At this the creature backed off a bit, showing the fear in its eyes. " hey, hold up a se-""KYO!" boomed a voice as both the tiger thingy and kyo were caught by surprise. "Kyo, I foun...d...you," she realized that kyo was standing right next to a tiger looking thing. The all stood there for a second(okay, it was like a few minutes...) But Tohru finally put 2 and 2 together (finally, she's a bit slow for you who don't know) and started running around, yelling "AHHH! It's the thingy in the woods that was chasing us (by us she means herself and yuki in chapter...7...AHH! I MEAN 2!chapter 2...right?) , until kyo grabbed her shirt. "It's...okay, tohru, I don't think it will hurt us... or he...or she..."Kyo looked around, realizing that while tohru had put on such a...performance, the tiger thingy got away. "Darn it! It got away!" he looked at tohru, and realized that he was still holding her shirt, and let go. Tohru sumbled a bit, but caught herself, smiling in relief that she had foud kyo.

"Hey, Kyo... you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you kinda just ran off and, well... I wanted to find you, so..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Kyo thought for a moment. He hadn't truly did so, in all his commotion, and realized something. "Im not the cat anymore..." he mumbled under his breath to himself. "What?" tohru asked. Kyo's face brightened, and e smiled like never before. " I'm not the Cat. anymore tohru! See, I can hu-" and he hugged her, as a puff of smoke diffused into the air. As the smoke cleared, kyo felt horrible, thinking that he had transformed. But he felt even worse when he looked at tohru. "Tohru? But, I, and ,you- wait, what just...happened?"

Tohru was now a cat (a calico cat to be precise...you know, the cats with blotches of browns and whites and oranges and whatever else the have. I haven't seen too many, and my brains just too fried from school.darn school) ). She looked up at kyo, and her eyes began to water. "Oh no... don't cry! You know I can't stand it when you cry." she looked at him, then looked away shamefully, muttering "...I don;t know what happened, but I ran into you today and..." "The light... that was you?" the nodded her head. " then somehow I gave you the curse of the cat?" she wiped her eyes, looking at him, saying, "pretty much... although it seems more like I took it from yo-" she transformed back, kyo looking away quickly as she changed back into her clothes.

"We should get back to school." she stood up, holding out her hand to kyo, who had sat down.when she changed.

" I think we should head back to the house," kyo said as he grabbed tohru's hand to get up, " I think it would be safer. I mean, what if you rand into a boy at school? You're a lot clumsier than I am. No offense..."

" ok Kyo..." she knew he was right, but she didn't want to worry anyone.

"So... which way is which?" Kyo questioned Tohru, who looked at him and started to laugh, a sweatdrop coming down her face. "...you don't know, do you."

"Umm, yeah..."

Yeah, that was a short chapter. Anyways, I decided to also write stuff at the end of each chapter, cause everyone else does it.

Mysterious figure: yeah, except you

Me: hey! **Pushes off to side** your not supposed to be here yet!

M.Figure: but I already was.

Me?

M. Figure: you know, the tiger "thingy" as you put it.

Me: oh, yeahhhh... **sweatdrop**

Tiger thingy: you forgot about me...didn't you.

Me:** nods head up & down**

tiger thingy: **stuffs me into a very small locker** well, review folks.

Me: HELP! GET ME OUTTA HERE! I'm claustraphobic!

Tiger thingy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Snort

Wait...I think this chappy's smaller...go figure.

( ,) 


	5. Chapter 5:some more surprises?

Yayz! It's the next chappy! Oh yeah, before I forget...

**I Don't own Fruba, but I wish I did... don't we all?**

Well, it's been a year... and only 5 chapters. I need to pull myself together! But it WOULD be easier if my mom wasn't always taking away my laptop (yes, I have a laptop. YAYZ TO MUAUGH!!!!). but yeah. ON WITH DA SHOW!!! well, chapter...

PS: this is all straight from my brain tonight, so I can't be responsible for bad grammar.

PPS: I'm sick tonight. Yay?

Chapter 5: some more surprises?

Finally Kyo and Tohru arrived at the house, Tohru telling kyo about everything that had happened leading up to when she got Kyo's curse. They had decided to stay around in the back, in case that shigure was still there, so that he thought that they were still at school.

"...so let me get this straight, a weird guy/person came up to you 3 days ago and gave you something that makes you take other people's curses?!?"

"Well, I don't know really, but they said that they took it from me..."

"So the person was giving you some 'power' that it took from you?"

"I guess..."

"So they took this 'power' that takes other people's curses?!? what the hell?"

"Well, I don't really know what it does... but I guess that's pretty much it..."

They were now standing in the backyard, facing the house. The house looked quiet. Nothing was moving, except the tree branches when the wind brushed them. Tohru felt the hairs in her back go up. She stiffened, feeling like someone was staring at them. She turned, to see only the bushes and trees. But the feeling was still there...

"Tohru! You ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry... I was just... spacing..." she looked at the bushes. " I think we should go inside Kyo..."

"Huh? Why?"

"I think were being watched."

Tohru started to head for the door when the bushes shuffled. She turned to see something emerge...

(-)

Kyo stiffened as something emerged from the bushes...

It was a girl. She had light blue eyes and white hair, tipped in black. She wore a blue shirt that tied at the waist, and navy jeans, with a hole on her left knee. She also wore white sneakers. She stared at them both. They all stood there, staring. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

" I'm sorry!" she bowed. "I kinda got lost in that forest, and I didn't mean to intrude or anything. It's a really BIG forest, and I guess I got distracted... I mean, the flowers were so pretty, and-"

"Hey! Shut up! We know what you mean, ok?"

"Kyo, that's not very nice to say..." tohru looked at the girl. "Don't worry at all! what's your name?"

The girl blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you! My name is... um...Melanie."

"UM, Melanie?" Kyo was poking fun at what she said. "Well, UM, Melanie, my name is UM Kyo Sohma." he smirked, thinking what he said was funny. (From now on, **bold **is kyo, underlined is Melanie, and regular is Tohru.)

"Well, I'm Tohru Honda... It's nice to meet you. Why not come inside for awhile."

"**What! Tohru, what are you thinking!?!"**

"oh, I could never ask of that..."

"No, really, I insist!" Tohru smiled, hoping that Melanie would agree.

"**Tohru, are you listening to me!?!"**

"Well, I guess..."

"Great!"

"**..."**

Tohru opened the back door (yes, it WAS unlocked) and led Kyo and Melanie inside. "Hey, shigure!" tohru yelled. No answer. "Hmm, must be gone..."she said softly. "Yeah, probably gone to terrorize his publisher again." Kyo added. "So..."Tohru stopped. "Oh! I should go and make some tea!" she scurried off, leaving the other two to stare at her scurrying off. "Ummm, is she always like that?" "Yeah, pretty much."Kyo decided to sit on the couch. He was still thinking about what Tohru said. _**Not the cat... **_echoed in his mind. He never could think of a time when he was treated as anything other. Now, he simply wasn't what he hated. He was...free.

Tohru placed the pot of water onto the hot stove. She too was lost in thought. _**So, I'm the cat, and Kyo's just...Kyo. He's free, while I'm not. I freed him. Freed...**_ "he's...free." she perked up. The cure to the curse! She found it! She could free everyone now, and Akito wouldn't terrorize them anymore... (for those who don't know who Akito is, he's the head of the family, and pretty much god to the zodiac) (oh, yeah, and he's mean. ) she smiled, but a tear dripped down her cheek. _**I can free them all... they can be free... but... what about... No! I don't have to worry about that! All that matters is that THEY'RE happy...**_ she came back to reality when she heard the tea pot whistling in her ear. She scurried, as she turned of the burner, and pouring out the tea now into tea cups. She them brushed away her tears, and went to serve the tea.

"Tea's ready!" she happily blurted, or at least she sounded happy.

(.)z...

Yeah, that's the chappy. Yay.

You know, I think I just became something I didn't think I'd ever be. Well, you see, at my highschool(yes, now I'm in high school) we have anime club (it ROCKS!) Where we watch anime(DUH!) And go to Sakura Con at theend of the year. Well, our president has to juggle anime club with sports (she plays lacrosse),and all the other positions are... well, not there ( the vice president only came to the first club, then never came again... and it's not much different for the treasurer either), so she decided that she was gonna recruit new positions. And, well, long story short, I became president. The old president's now vice, and we still need a treasurer... yeah.

**Melanie:** wow, that was long and unimportant...

**Me:** hey, how come your now mean!?!

**Melanie:** hey, I'm 'off stage'

**Me: **but couldn't you still be nice to me?

**Melanie:** NO!

**Me:** Why not...

**Melanie:** because you got my nice jeans dirty!

**Me: **because you were in bushes?

**Melanie:** YEAH!

**Me:** but they already have a HOLE!

**Melanie:** well, that was YOUR fault too!

**Me: **... I feel soo loved right now...sniff sorry, runny nose. Cause I'm sick.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: A new discovery

Okay, this is chappy 6. yeah. I just realized, the last time I wrote anything, I was sick, and now I'm sick again! Wow, I need to write more…

Well, I guess my excuse this time is just that I've been having lotsa ideas for other fanfics. I recently started a pokemon fanfic, called **Akirah: a pokemon tale**. you should go check it out 3 I wanna finish this though, so it doesn't end up dying! That'd be sad… but it's really hard trying to think of filler stuff between main events... Meh. well, enough blabbering, onto the next chappy!

CHAPTER 6: A new discovery

After everyone was settled down with their tea, no one spoke. It seemed that everyone was thinking hard about something in their head that was bothering them… Tohru was staring at her tea, Kyo was sipping his silently, and well, Melanie quickly gulped it down. Finally, Melanie spoke. " I'm so sorry… barging in like this, and taking your food! I mean, you guys are so nice, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you, and-" " just shut up!" Kyo spoke, amazingly in a calm voice. " We, well, Tohru invited you in, so that's that." "you really aren't any trouble at all!" Tohru said cheerfully. " You just surprised us, jumping out of the bushes like that."

"What were you doing in the bushes anyway?" Kyo questioned.

"Oh, the bushes!" stammered Melanie. "Well, I guess I just got lost in the forest on my way home, because I decided to try to take a shortcut through the forest, and I kind of just ended up at your guy's place, yeah…" she was staring at her empty tea cup while saying this, so Melanie's words were a bit mumbled.

"So much for a shortcut."

"Kyo! Be nice to her." Tohru said like a mother would. " Well, I guess its just coincidence then! Of course, we were just wandering in the woods too…"

"Yeah, funny we didn't bump into you." Kyo retorted. "Must be a larger forest than we thought."

"Yeah, big…" Melanie awkwardly was shifting in her seat, obviously uncomfortable with the comment. Kyo sensed her awkwardness, while Tohru seemed oblivious.

"Um… I'd better go." Melanie sat up. She seemed a little distressed, but tried to act calm. She headed towards the door.

"So soon? Why don't you stay some more? There's no rush!" Tohru was eager to have Melanie stay longer. She didn't want her new friend to go so soon.

"I really should. I need to get home to take care of my parents…" she trailed off on the words, opening the door. "but I hope to see you guys soon! You were very nice to me." She turned her head, smiled, and left.

Tohru sighed. "Oh well… it was nice meeting her, right Kyo…Kyo?" she looked around, but realized that Kyo had left as quickly as Melanie did. "Kyo? Where are you?"

Melanie sighed. That was close. She knew that Kyo suspected something, and she didn't want him to find out any more. If he knew… well, then she would be in trouble. So as much as she really wanted to stay, she couldn't. She began to walk away when something caught her by surprise.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hearing the voice, she nearly had a heart attack. She turned, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise. She saw whom the voice came from. In a shady corner of the house, out of her peripheral vision, was Kyo. He was leaning on the house, his face shaded. "K-Kyo! You scared me! How did you do that! You were just in-"

She was quickly silenced by what he said:

"We met you already, didn't we?"

She stopped. He knew. He didn't seem all too bright, but looks can be deceiving. He knew all too well who she really was. She sighed. Then looked into his eyes. He wasn't scared, but his eyes told her that he understood. "Yes… we did meet before. But it wasn't a very nice meeting…was it…" she stared at the ground, ashamed.

"Well, your secret's safe with me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else." She perked up. Who was this person? And why did he understand her so well? "…But you really should tell Tohru. If anyone should know, it's Tohru. But I'll leave that to you. Just be nice to her…man, I'm not good at this nice crap. But I think you get the idea." You could tell he was having issues saying the words. This made Melanie giggle a bit. "Hehehe…you need to work on that Kyo. But I get it. I really do need to go now though. I have to get back to my place…but I'll see you later, k?" Kyo noticed that she had loosened up and become friendlier to him. He smiled, waving her off. He realized that Tohru was now calling his name, probably worried about where he was. So he went back inside the house.

Me: another chapter done! Yay!!!

Melanie: Sheesh, for someone who is sick, you sure are spunky.

Me: I can't help it! I'm always loopy… meep!

Melanie: and what the heck does meep mean!?!

Me: you REALLY wanna know what meep means…?

Melanie: yes! Yes I do!

Me: well…

Melanie: yes?

Me: meep… means…

Melanie: GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!

Me: fine. Sheesh. Meep means MEEP!

Melanie: …

Me: what?

Melanie:… I don't know you **leaves**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! …oh well. Review peeps!


End file.
